La réalité des fictions
by AnkouBZH
Summary: Petit OS CRien. En réponse au dernier chapitre de Plume de PBG. (Chap 47) Tout particulièrement dédié à cette dernière!
1. Chapter 1

****_Hello!_

_*arrive toute guillerette*_

_Voilà une OS en réponse au chapitre "Héroïnes partie 2" de Plume de PBG._

_Devant tant de violence, il faut agir! (vi vi vi je fais dans le politiquement correct)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**La réalité des fictions**

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, et remarqua que l'endroit où elle se trouvait lui était étrangement familier. Ainsi que l'homme assit en face d'elle. Ce dernier soupira avant de lui dire.

- Tu aurais vraiment du en tirer une leçon la dernière fois.

- De ?

- De pourquoi tu avais finis attachée ici Sophia.

- Ah, le PBG Bobo's Club...

- C'est ça, elles m'ont demander de te préparer psychologiquement.

Le sang de la jeune femme ne vit qu'un tour. Qu'avaient t-elles encore préparé ? Elle n'avait rien fait de mal pourtant ! Elle tenta tout de même d'amadouer son interlocuteur.

- Mais tu ne peux pas me laisser ici ! Tony voyons ! Dieu sait ce qu'elles vont me faire ! Tony ! Fais moi sortir de là !

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non.

- Mais... Pourquoi ?

- Et bien... Tu l'as mérité, voilà tout.

- Quoi ?! Mais... Ce n'était qu'un petit chapitre de rien du tout...

- Où tu as planté un couteau dans le ventre de ta sœur, et tirés sur deux de tes amies.

- Certes mais... Pour une fois c'est pas toi hein !

- Oui, pour une fois. Bon, je te laisse, Ziva m'attend avec des pizzas ! Ciao !

- TONYYYYYY ! ME LAISSES PAS ! Tsssss... Tant pis, je les calmeraient en leurs proposant du chocolat blanc !

Sophia avait à peine eu le temps de prononcer cette phrase que les filles arrivèrent. Enfin, juste Fann' et Loane pour le moment.

- Salut les filles ! On se fait une pop-corn partie dans la cave de Gibbs, c'est ça ?

- Pas vraiment So'. Vois-tu, ton dernier chapitre Plumien était vraiment pas très gentil... Alors, on a décidées d'agir. Lui répondit Fann'.

- Ah ?

- Oui, on va faire une petite expérience. Fit Loane.

- Hé ! Je ne suis pas un rat de laboratoire !

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas dangereux ! Enfin... Tout dépendra de l'issue que ça prendra.

- Je dois avoir peur là ?

- Je pense oui. Répondit Fann' en riant.

- Tsss... Ça va mal finir les filles !

- Attends de voir ce qu'il va ce passer quand même !

Sophia observa avec méfiance ce que Fann' sortait de ses mallettes. Soit un ordinateur, une machine bizarre et une sorte de casque futuriste.

- Bien, on peut commencer !

- Et si je veux pas, hein ?

- Tant pis, on le fait quand même, alors, bouge pas le temps que je te mette ça sur la tête.

Bizarrement, PBG se laissa équiper, curieuse de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle entendit juste Fann' dire que tout était près avant de se retrouver dans une immense salle. Elle vit Pline et Washington l'appeler, Constance s'énerver après les filles, avant que des types armés ne rentre. « Mon Dieu, je revis mon propre chapitre ! ».

Puis tout s'accéléra, elle se retrouva face à un géant armé d'un long couteau. Sans avoir le temps de réagir, ce dernier termina dans l'abdomen de sa petite sœur.

PBG cria avant de se retrouver dans le noir. _« C'est fini ? » _Se demanda t-elle avant de se finir dans une petite pièce sombre. _« Ah bah non... » _Elle reconnu immédiatement la scène, là où Fann' était enfermée devant un ordi. Là aussi, tout se passa vite, la menace puis le coup de feu.

PBG eu un haut le cœur, le sang, en vrai, c'était pas du tout son truc ! Tout se brouilla une nouvelle fois et là elle savait d'avance où elle serait. _« Là où j'ai blessé Amy.. » _Encore une fois, elle assista à la scène sans réagir.

D'un coup, elle revint à la réalité.

- Alors se petit voyage ? Lui demanda Loane.

PBG ne répondit pas. Trop occupé à réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de voir.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir!_

_Voici une partie 2 de l'OS, gentiment réclamé par PBG. *fait un clin d'oeil à l'auteur*_

* * *

_Sasha : Te taire? Héhéhé. Trop tard!_**  
**

_Fann' : Merci! Voilà la suite!_

_Amy : Suite en ligne!_

_Crazy : D'autres peut être, mais suite pour l'instant._

_WJ : Ze suis pas méchanteuh!_

_Joly : Machiavélique va! :P_

_PBG : Un échauffement? Même pas peur!_

* * *

**Partie 2**

Fann' et Ankou laissèrent PBG réfléchir. Elles s'en allèrent en espérant que la jeune journaliste prenne conscience qu'elle bobotait de trop. Loane démarra la voiture et raccompagna Fann' sans remarquer que quelqu'un guettait leur départ depuis le trottoir d'en face.

Dans la cave, Sofia ne tentait même pas de s'enfuir. Elle avait le cerveau en ébullition. Voir les scènes principales de son chapitre « en vrai » ne l'avait que légèrement choquée. Seul le sang l'avait rebutée. Malheureusement pour les filles, l'expérience eu l'effet inverse sur la journaliste. Mille et une idée avait germées dans son esprit.

Elle arrêta de cogiter quant-elle entendu Sasha l'appeler.

- So' ! Qu'est ce qu'elles t'ont fait ?

- Oh trois fois rien. Maintenant j'ai plein d'idée de bobotement ! Et grâce à elles !

- Tu me raconteras ça plus tard. Il faut qu'on y aille avant que quelqu'un arrive.

- Je crois que Tony n'avait pas vraiment prévu de revenir.

- Je pensais plutôt à Gibbs. Vois-tu, il n'est pas au courant que tu es là.

- Oh, ce serait vraiment embêtant qu'il nous tire dessus pour intrusion.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Allons y.

Le médecin coupa rapidement les liens de PBG avant de remonter l'escalier au pas de course. Arrivé devant la porte, Sofia murmura :

- Euh doc, il faut que j'aille au petit coin...

- Ça ne peut pas attendre ? Soupira Sasha.

- Non.

- Bon bah on verra ça dehors alors.

- Ah non ! Hors de question ! Pas dehors ! Je suis une demoiselle moi !

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu veux nous faire perdre du temps ici ?

- Et bien si.

- Je te détestes Blewgreen. Fais vite !

- Promis.

Environ 2 minutes et 46 secondes plus tard, Sofia revint enfin près de Sasha.

- Me revoilà!

- Chut ! Y'a du monde dans la rue !

- Oh pardon. On y va maintenant ?

- Yep. Mode incognito hein ?

- Oui chef !

Les deux femmes sortirent sans problème de la maison. Mais au moment de rentrer dans la voiture, Sasha sentit le canon d'une arme à feu contre son crâne. Ce qui eu pour effet de lui faire perdre ses clés sous la voiture.

- Que faisiez vous chez moi Mademoiselle Richester ?

- Oh, agent spécial Gibbs ! Je vais tout vous expliquer...

- J'y compte bien. Alors ?

- Et bien je suis venue délivrer Sofia dans votre cave.

Sofia acquiesça sans rien dire. Gibbs plissa les yeux, il ne comprenait rien.

- Oui, l'agent DiNozzo l'a amené ici.

- Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

- Et bien... On le lui a demander... Répondit Sasha, en essayant de ne pas citer qui.

- C'est à cause de Plume. Intervint la journaliste.

- Plume ?

- Oui, j'ai... Un peu trop boboté à leurs goût. J'espère que ça ne se reproduira pas. Je songe même à employer un garde du corps. Vous allez virer Tony ? Comme ça je sais déjà qui engager...

- On verra. Pour l'instant partez avant que je ne vous tire dessus.

Les deux jeunes femmes le firent pas répéter deux fois et partirent à toute allure. L'ancien marine lui, rentra chez lui, exaspéré par toute cette histoire dont il savait que ce n'était pas fini.


End file.
